Harvest Moon: Saving Mystere
by chynnchilders
Summary: (SYOC Story) After receiving a plea for help from the Harvest Goddess to save their mother's old town from destruction in a dream. Michael and his sister Patricia must learn to be good farmers to find a mystery grotto. Can they save the town before it is too late?


Hello? Can you hear me, Michael? Oh? So you can hear me. I'm so glad. How do I know your name? Teehee. I know all about you and your younger sister Patricia. I know you both have black hair, sky blue eyes and fair skin like your mother. How do I know your mother? Well, we were best friends when she lived in Mystere town. She used to be quite the tomboy when she was young. Once she tried to schedule an baseball game with the Harvest Sprites. Hahahaha! It was such a funny memory! If only you were there to see the game! Hahahahaha!

*Ahem* So sorry for going off topic. I get a little too happy talking about fond old memories. I will explain more about my friendship with your mother someday, but for now I have an urgent request. Mystere is a town known for unexpected things like the Harvest Sprites, the Harvest god, and me. However recently an destructive spirit has arrived. I have no idea where he came from. He just showed up while trembling with rage. He is threatening to destroy the town in one year unless someone finds the hidden grotto. Nobody in town is aware of this. And nobody here can help find the hidden grotto to appease him, since nobody else can see and hear us. If your dear mother was still with us, I would ask her for help. Sadly she is gone to a better place. So that is why I am requesting your sister and your help. Because you two have your mother's gift to see us.

Please Michael help not only me, but everyone in town from the spirit's wrath! I cannot do this on my own. I don't have enough power to stop the spirit! And the Harvest God won't return for a while! Even then he will not be able to stop this upcoming destruction! If do you chose to help, your mother's old farm will be waiting for you and your sister. I shall be waiting for you to arrive. Farewell for now.

* * *

Michael sits up in his bed with a gasp of surprise. He checks the clock to see that it is only 6:00. " That dream felt way too real. No... It wasn't a dream. It was an vision." Michael said to himself as he puts on a white shirt. He gets up from his bed and exits his bedroom. His mother used to tell him and Patricia all about the Harvest Goddess. Patty never believed her stories. But Michael did. He used to be enraptured by the stories his mother told him. So he wasn't taking a chance to believe the dream was just a dream.

Michael was never the one to stay back and watch while someone needed his help. Besides, him and Patricia were planning to move to a new place anyway. Also they did inherited the farm from their mother. Luckily Patricia hasn't sold it to an stranger by now. Michael picks up the house phone and dials an number for the local moving agency. " Hello. My sister and I are going to move to Mystere in two days. And I would like to hire you to help us move our stuff there." Michael said to the person who answered.

Patricia is going to kill him when she learns that they are going to be farmers. But hopefully she might decide to help him save the town. Keyword hopefully since Patricia is very bratty when it comes to hard work. Michael dearly loves his sister. However he had to wonder if she was adopted because everyone in the family loves farm work. But Patricia isn't a bad person since she is always kind to people. She just doesn't like hard work.

" Maybe I should bribe her some makeup after I tell her that we are going to be farmers?" Michael thought as he continues talking to the person on the other side of the phone call.

* * *

I tried to make this chapter short yet to the point of what is going on in the story. Plus I made this story because there are way too few of Oc only stories for the Harvest Moon series. The grotto is important because the Water spirit from Innocent Life is trapped there, hence why the new spirit is angry since he blames humans for her imprisonment. I will be keeping the spirit's identity a secret for now. Harvest Goddess and Harvest God are in this story too, but Harvest God is absent for a while. Until the next chapter, everyone can submit character forms in the comments or the PM for the story.

Now here is the occupations needed for the story. Note not all ocs will appear in every chapter. Only festivals are expectations.

Michael Hilton (Bachelor, age 21, Farmer)

Patricia Hilton (Bachelorette, age 18, Farmer)

Eliza Keaton (Bachelorette, age 24, Bar Owner)

Thomas Keaton (Villager, age 30, Mayor)

Barmaid

Baker

Tailor

Maid

Anika (Prefers Ani) Nnoko (Bachelorette, age 19, Princess)

Victor Steins (Bachelor, age 21, Butler)

Doctor

Nurse

Flower shop owner

Blacksmith

Carpenter

General Store owner

Pet shop owner

Restaurant owner

Waitress

Douglas Watts (Village, age 21, Inventor)

Salon owner

Mailman

Police officer

Explorer

Livestock Owner

Merchant

Anata Suru (Villager, age 43, Novel Writer and part time Detective)

Martha Watts nee Duncan (Villager, age 21, Inn Owner)

Pastor

Librarian

Carpenter apprentice

Fisherman

If there is a occupation you want to give your oc that isn't on the list, go ahead do it. But no criminals! Although gentlemen thieves like Skye are an expectation.

And please write your form like this.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Occupation:

Appearance: (Aka hair color and length, height, eye color, ect.)

Personality:

Clothes:

Backstory:

If you have more than one oc that you want in the story, that is okay for you to write more than one form.


End file.
